Lusting Syrup
by Pikana
Summary: FOR GOLFER'S AND PITFTW'S VALENTINE'S CONTEST BY PIKANA! It's Valentine's day in the Mansion and a troubled Pokemon Trainer has invited his good friend Nana into the dark empty dining room... unknown to her, a drugged drink awaits her and Red has plans...


Lusting Syrup.

Based on Cantarella by the Vocaloid Kaito

Yeah… it's a bit random the pairing but, what the hell! NanaxRed, let's see what happens when Red falls prey to his inner darkness. I don't own the inspiration song or Super Smash Brothers in anyway. I mention briefly Leaf(Blue/Green, whatever you want to call her) and Yellow from the Pokemon Manga in the story but they're not really important. I called this because it's about... lust and the syrup is... well... just wait and see.

I tried to do a more, dark and mild fic because...

1) I hate Valentine's day but I'm no scrooge

2) We're going to be bombarded with fluff from the other contestants, so maybe this would be a lot more different and creative while being available for everyone to read. Therefore increasing my chances to win... I really want to win!

Okay, shutting up now so you can enjoy! **Enjoy this 100% my own idea story. That is submitted under my name**. I really hope I win...

* * *

'_It had been a long time in coming.'_

Or, at least, that was what the Pokémon Trainer was trying to tell himself. He was on his tenth re-affirmation of this, and so far, it was doing him absolutely no good; he still felt a twinge of guilt in his heart for what he was about to do - for the trust he was about to break.

Well, there was no point in worrying over it now; there was little he could do. He certainly couldn't back out - not now; not when he had come so far with his plan.

After countless months of silently pining for the young girl he had watched and commanded his Pokémon to brawl with, he was finally about to do something about it. The brunette was set on his goals, his mind firmly tuned to his mission. At this point, he couldn't afford to slip up or falter. Hesitation would mean the ruin of this once in a lifetime opportunity; he couldn't be certain he would ever again muster up the courage to go through with this.

It was strange, really, the way she had begun affecting him the way only she could over the months. There surely must have been a point in time where Red could have turned his back to the young girl - where she could have held onto himself that bit tighter to prevent such an awkward situation from falling into his lap... From allowing the beautiful Nana Kuraima to hold his heart in her gentle hands in such a firm grip when she didn't even know he had it.

Valentine's Day. The day he was finally going to take action. Red had his share of good and bad Valentine's days; celebrating it with either Leaf from Pallet Town, Yellow from Viridian City and even his mother in the traditional way one would spent the day of romance and appreciation. But none of them felt as alluring as she did. She, his good friend, called for more hard-core measures, something more special. Normally, one would give chocolates or flowers to their beloved but he was to give her something else so he could be free of this pressing force for good.

Red gazed down at the vial of red liquid he held in his gloved hand, his uncovered thumb brushing over the arched corner of one of its four sides. He had paid quite a bit of good money to Ganondork for such a tiny thing and was looking forward to putting its potency to use with an almost grim sort of anxious desire. With just a few drops of this mixture, the short, mature girl would be out cold for a few hours. That was just enough time for Red to get down to business and put the whole mess behind him. Once he was free of the sexual tension that built every time he was around her, surely those treacherous feelings would be banished as well and all could go on as it was. The feeling was just sexual tension like King Dedede had, unintentionally, told him. Nothing more. It just couldn't be love; love couldn't force him to do what he was to do.

A knock on the door brought the Pokémon Trainer's attention back to the world around him, and he pulled the stopper free from the vial. With careful, almost practiced precision he let five drops fall into the glass of wine he had set out for his friend at the seat opposite himself, and with a quick movement, the stopper was replaced and the vial was carefully tucked away in his overcoat. Just before Nana could knock on the dining room door a second time, Red sat down and crossed a leg over the other in a picture of confidence, calling, "Come on in, my friend!"

Slowly, the ribbon decorated door opened, and a flash of brown and pink was the first sign that it was, indeed, Nana asking for entrance. Stepping through the doorway, her deep brown eyes shone in the candle light and she looked nothing short of the perfect image of royalty, respectability, and grace - all the things wished he could be around her. The short teenage girl gave a smile, as she said in a gentle voice, "Sorry I'm late. I had to occupy Popo with a few card games and I had to resort to using Olimar's help. Everyone is off in their own lovey dovey world, so I had a few... distraction problems." she then shut the cherrywood door behind her and gave a small curt nod to her good friend. "You wished to see me?"

Red swallowed hard, hoping to seem inconspicuous to his comrade. At last, he nodded his head in a confirmation, motioning for the teenager to join him at the soft, beautiful pink and red heart decorated table.

"Have a seat," the capped boy offered as he took off his trademark red and white hat, smiling when Nana accepted the offer.

Now that she was closer, illuminated by the light of the candles, Red hungrily drank in every detail of the other woman's countenance. It was incredible the way she seemed eternally neat and poised like one of the princesses; as if the Brawl crowd was watching. He could see her hair, which could be observed due to her pink parka hood being pulled down, in her usual brown bob, lips upturned at the corners in a beautiful smile. What lay beneath the bulky clothing that adorned her body, Red found he had no need to imagine; he would find out soon enough. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help himself… like Snake suggested and said; it was the only way.

Feeling the chocolate eyes of the fellow brawler turned heavily upon her, Nana felt her cheeks grow hot and she had to struggle with herself for a moment to resist the urge to shift in awkward discomfort at the intensity of his gaze. It felt like there was something wrong in the near secluded dining area that the other Brawlers had finished using. Something felt wrong in what she had seen as their own separate world. Hoping to relieve some of the unusual silence that filled the air between them of the Valentine's night, she cleared her throat then asked, "What was so urgent you needed to see me so quickly?"

Red let a small smile creep over his lips at this. It was expected that his friend would rather be outside in the cold weather on evenings such as this; the weather had been kind to her, and he knew Nana was fond of taking walks along the rain soaked pathways within the gardens on the smash mansion grounds around this time anyway. Not only that, but of course she obviously would be wanting to return to her twin brother and then to all his friends that often joined her on her walks on the significantly cooler evenings.

The mere thought alone brought frustration into his mind; how would he ever have hoped to compete with the charm and charisma of the men that surrounded them? The teen knew they could have their pick of any person they chose; why on earth would Nana give him, a second thought?

There was Ike, fiery and outspoken and also one of Red's friends, but somehow still despite his attitude; he retained the air of a gentleman. Either of the two could always rely on him to cheer them up when they were down and they knew they could relax around him with no worries that he would hold their actions or thoughts against their character.

Ness was also fairly close to Nana as well feisty, but in a more rambunctious way; he seemed well-attuned to things around him, but he showed little interest in the romantic scene; that because he had his own girlfriend. Yet Red still envied him for having Nana's attention when he often failed in certain times.

Then there was also Toon Link, Link's brother, an adorable young boy with a short temper and a definite air of spunk. Still a bit young, but he was so close to Nana that it made Red's crimson blood sizzle.

Then was one of Red's best friends Lucas who greeted the world around him with almost child-like wonder and seemed to radiate innocence. He was perhaps the gentlest soul of the human guys they associated with, and he was certainly easy to approach. However, his innocence had forced Red not to go to him for advice.

Finally, there was Pit. A lovely man himself, he held the fire of life and the love of adventure, but with the child-like interest and sense of judgment. The Pokémon trainer had gone to him at first to question his feelings on the gorgeous Nana but the angel did try dissuade him from doing the sin he was to do.

The more he dwelt on the thought of the guys around them, the more jealous Red felt himself becoming; did any of them know how much he cared for the woman, and how hard he'd been trying to get her off his mind?

After deliberating for a moment on what to say, Red, after heaving a long sigh, cleared his throat and replied, "We just haven't really had time to talk recently, considering all of the brawls we've had lined up recently. I thought it would be good to catch up for a while." The smiling teen noticed with a flutter of pride that his words brought a warm smile to ice wielder's face, and so he pressed on. "So, perhaps we could have a drink and take a walk in the gardens together."

With this, Red lifted the glass in front of him in a cheering motion, anxiously awaiting his companion's decision. The trap was set but if she declined, there was no way to force her to accept the offer; older than the brunette he may be, but she was still his friend none the less, and he wasn't about to damage that bond. Maybe that was why he felt so far away from her when he was with the pink Ice climber. She was so close yet the five year age gap taunted him as well as her seemingly deep interest in all of the other residents. He would not damage that bond.

'_At least, not yet…_' The thought weighed heavy on his heart, and for a moment, he found himself almost tempted to discontinue the entire meeting. Besides which, if he acted suspiciously, Nana might catch on that something was happening - something she would probably be best not involved in. But something that was entirely centered around her, regardless.

"We may not be old enough to drink this stuff, but hell, its one Valentine's cup," said Nana as she sat down and lifted her glass and touched it gently to Red's, when that was done, the slim boy's worries were halted and he chuckled quietly.

"It has been a little longer than usual, hasn't it?" queried Nana, glancing out the window. She lifted the glass to her rose lips, but paused and replaced it on the table as something in the gardens caught her eyes.

When the smile on her face grew wider, Red's attention shifted toward the window as well, hoping to discover what was proving to be so distracting.

There on the grounds, standing in front of the fountain, was Princess Peach, her arm strung with the Nintendo mascot Mario as the two just stood there in the rain.

The two appeared to be talking about something in Peach's hands, most probably a Valentine's Day gift, and before long, Mario turned until he was facing the woman, walking backwards in front of her, his hands grasping hers in what looked like excitement. One broke free, and he began talking animatedly to the blonde woman, bouncing excitedly as they continued. And, as he turned to face the front again a moment later, Nana and Red saw a flail of arms and legs before he vanished into the fountain, splashing Peach as he fell.

Quickly, Peach rushed toward the fountain, kneeling onto the rim to extend her offer to pull the lad up, only to topple in with him.

Nana's cheerful laughter at the scene brought Red's attention back to the girl sitting before him, and he couldn't help but smile a little to himself. Although they were at least seven years younger than the Mario, they still treated him as their friend, and it was endearing to see his attempts at courting Princess Peach. Perhaps through their kind natures and great chemistry, they were a pretty good match; only time would tell. But for now...

Red had more important business to tend to. Namely, the matter of getting the wine down his friend so he could wash his hands of the ordeal.

Bright eyes locked with the trainer's, as if reading the unspoken cue, and Nana lifted her glass once again. "Well, we have something else to drink to now, don't we?"

"We do," the trainer acquiesced, lifting his own up towards that of his friend. "To the age old romance blooming outside; may Mario find the courage to get down on his knees and propose like he planned."

"And may Peach find the patience and grace of the Ice gods, Arceus and all of the other gods to survive the encounter," she said with a laugh.

The two brought their glasses to their lips and easily drained them, placing the two cups back upon the surface of the table. At this, Red lifted his eyes to the mountain climber's and smiled widely. A few moments passed, and nothing seemed to be happening; no matter, he must not have used enough for it to act immediately. That just meant he had time to spend with the woman before he committed his passionate sin against her.

The two then sat in place for a few seconds longer, enjoying the companionship of one another, before Red finally stood and extended his hand to his beautiful friend. "Shall we go, then? The garden awaits us." Red smiled as his voice sounded sweet and sincere, he knew Nana let her guard down a long time ago, the very moment her lips tasted the wine.

Gloved hands brushed, and Red felt a flutter in his stomach as his fingers closed around those of his secret beloved. He fought back the urge to bring her up into a kiss - that would potentially ruin his plan; if he kissed her now, and the short teenager ran, he would possibly never be given this chance again. That, and if she passed out on their way back to the mansion, there was no telling what could happen to her; if anything did happen, the Pokémon trainer knew he would never be able to handle that knowledge. Regardless, Red put on his cap and pulled Nana up to her feet and steadied her, before leading her to the door.

His fingers closed around the door knob and as he opened it, he realized the sounds of the steps of the girl behind him were growing a bit more sluggish. Red turned to face the short female and was greeted with the Ice climber, who was very slowly beginning to stumble in each step her brown boots took.

"Re-" began Nana, staggering toward the small drawers nearby to rest against the edge, "I-don't...F- feel...So..." she stuttered as the she tried to fight for a few seconds.

Red responded calmly, "Why don't we go and lay you down a while? I'll have Charizard and Ivysaur look you over; you don't look well."

Smiling inwardly, Red lifted his arms to place them around the waist of his companion, knowing it would only be a moment before the effects of Ganondorf's potion took over completely; he certainly didn't want her to get hurt if she did fall.

His actions seemed to be timed perfectly, for as soon as the words left his mouth and his small, strong arms made contact with Nana, the teenager found himself holding his object of affection close against his chest, unconscious and unaware of what awaited her at the hands of the teenager nearing manhood.

Red moved back slowly, pulling his friend with him as he went. Once they were clear of any furniture, the brunette lowered Nana to the floor and placed an arm at her knees, the other beneath her petite shoulders.

As he lifted the other smasher, he instantly found that he regretted the action a bit. It wasn't that she was heavy; bemusedly, Red wondered if there was any body fat on Nana or a lot of sheer muscle mass. Rather, she was a bit wider and smaller than him, and it made it a little awkward to carry her around with the proportions of her body. Carrying her also made him seem more vulgar, it made him feel even guiltier to hold her. Were it not for the ill intent behind his purpose of moving her, he would have given intense consideration to calling for one of the unoccupied smashers or his Pokémon to help him bring the woman to his room. But that would never do...

Red had one floor to go up before he reached the privacy of his room and he knew a lot of smashers were on the prowl. Being careful would prove to be a difficult task as the lit halls of the mansion exposed him. Red carried Nana as hastily as he could without running into anyone and just when he had thought he was nearly there, he was forced to duck into the janitor's closet as water soaked Zelda and Link ran together in childish merriment due to a very cheeky game of tag. He waited for a lot longer and began creeping through the halls, occasionally ducking into empty rooms to prevent being caught by wandering brawlers.

After what seemed to the capped teenager to be an eternity later, he finally reached the edge of his bed and carefully placed the unconscious girl down upon it. He made a swift bee-line to the door, shutting and bolting it before journeying across the room to the large windows. Taking a last look outside to the fading light of the day, that Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were watching also below, he took in a sharp breath.

Red would have liked to have left the curtains open, to allow the final rays of light to oversee his actions. Somehow, in the light of day, this sin didn't pose as big a threat in his mind as it would once they were consumed in the darkness of nightfall. Unfortunately, leaving the curtains open would also invite curious or perverted eyes to draw toward his room in the slim chance that someone heard something. Certainly, Red couldn't afford prying minds to snoop around and discover what he was up to; no, he would have to leave the curtains closed for this. He had to make sure there were no traces of his work.

Letting loose a small sigh, Red knew it was now or never. There could be no turning back from this, and for as guilty as he already felt for the prospect of these actions toward his best and dearest of friends, somehow he still felt that he wouldn't want to go back, even if he were able.

Slowly, the Pokéball carrier made his way back to the bed where his precious prize rested. His hand cradled the girl's face gently, eyes taking in the sleeping features of her beautiful face. Short brown hair cascaded around her hair and splayed around her face like an aura; the clothes that adorned her body were still wrinkled, and the colors complimented her chocolate eyes perfectly.

How the teenager wished he could stare into those beautiful and often unnoticed spheres now, but to be able to do so would mean the end of the rest of his plans for the night. '_You can't have an omelet without breaking a few eggs,_' he supposed.

Red sat down on the edge of the bed by Nana's side, taking her hand in his and carefully tugging the bright pink glove off, which he then discarded to the floor. His fingers softly ran over the girl's knuckles, bringing her hand to his lips for a tender kiss. As wonderful as this moment was, an urgent voice was sounding in his mind, and he knew its words to be true.

_'That's enough stalling; you don't have forever. Hurry!_' It had sounded like what Snake had told him. Don't delay at all or you will suffer.

Red softly placed his friend's hand back down upon the bed where it had been and set to work undoing the zip of her pink parka and loosening the first few buttons of her white undershirt. He cast a sideways glance to his "sleeping beauty," watching her quiet, rhythmic breathing for a moment that caused her near flat chest to rise and fall.

He moved back a bit, rising to his knees and slowly, carefully, crawled up until he was sitting even with her. One palm resting against the bed for balance, his other hand moved to the small teen's face again and he softly stroked his thumb over the low cheek bone under his fingertips. Little by little, his hand ventured lower; its journey began slowly, inching bit by bit down her cheek to her neck, reveling in the slight catch in Nana's breath as his fingers rubbed across the tender flesh at the nape of her neck.

What a delicious sound…! He wanted to hear more of them, wanted to be secure in the fact that he was the only one who had thus discovered them through the dark depths of his desires for her! He was feeling the deadly sin of lust as well now, as he worked more swiftly.

Feeling a little braver now, Red gently slipped his knee between the other smasher's and slid it up, carefully parting them a bit as his fingers worked at the base of the brown-haired girl's throat where her neck and shoulder met. Soft sounds of contentment were beginning to emit from the unconscious form, and they only served to egg the teen on in his exploration.

In no time, that hand was replaced with his lips, and the pulse beneath the flesh under them quickened slightly as the sounds became faintly louder and reminiscent of moans as he discarded the woman's coat to the pile beginning to form on the floor by the bed.

Red chanced a look up to the teen's face, but her eyes remained closed. He still seemed far from the danger of her waking up, which the Pokémon carer was grateful for. Having come so far, he couldn't stand the notion of being forced to stop now.

While his left hand worked over the buttons on Nana's shirt, his right began to slowly and warmly caress small circles over her side. Every kiss, every inch of skin revealed by each button undone, every little touch brought more of those beautiful sounds from his friend, and knowing she was the sole cause for it drove his mind further through the roof, threatening to make him dizzy with the sheer force of the passion that crashed on him with each whimper or gasp.

He pulled back for but a moment, hungrily drinking in the appearance of the woman beneath him as he traced his palms across her small chest and along her sides.

Slowly but surely, over the years this had become the image that crept through his mind night after night; they had known each since Popo first introduced him to her. Only as acquaintances after the events of Subspace Emissary before soon coming friends at Master Hand's Super Smash Brothers Brawl Tournaments.

But somewhere along the way, as Red watched his friend mature in the short time, these feelings of desire and hopeless love had began making themselves known in the back of his mind. In the end, it was inevitable that he would turn to such a thing as this.

"Make me yours."

The soft, airy voice startled Red at first, but just as quickly as it came, the messy-haired male realized with a strong bolt of fear and a heavy sinking of his heart that he knew where it had come from –he had watched those lips he had still so far only dreamed of kissing move to speak them.

Suddenly, the Pokémon Trainer found himself on his back, staring up at the woman he had a moment before been leaning over. Those beautiful, intense, half-lidded orbs that he loved so much to lose himself in stared directly into his own eyes, a coy but still somehow equally as sultry smile upon her thin lips. Brown hair swayed around her shoulders and some locks coiled upon her shoulders as if it were a snake, and her small, strong palm rested softly against the Red's chest.

For a brief moment, Red feared this to be the fabled "calm before the storm," as it was called. But something seemed...off, about the situation. Hadn't he unbuttoned the first few buttons of the other girl's shirt to reveal covered A cups? And hadn't he taken the girl off? And the gloves, too, now that he thought about it.

However, his thought process was halted when the Ice Climber spoke again, lips quirking upward slightly as she did.

"Make me yours..."

Those same words were again falling from the lips of the friend he had come to love so desperately, and she was staring down at him in what Red could almost swear was expectation or nervous hopefulness. That hand slowly lowered itself from his chest to his stomach and Nana leaned her shorter body forward ever so slightly.

Unsure whether this were just another of his wistful dreams, real, or a cruel joke, Red didn't take the time to debate the three possibilities. Those three words, so strong for all their simplicity, invested in him the courage and determination to push himself up until he was sitting at equal height with his friend. Then, with the speed and grace of a Falco or Wolf confidently moving in for the kill, his arms twined around the others waist and he drew her close, head dipping down until at long last his lips were locked with Nana's.

Although he had prepared himself so quickly for the likely struggle he now dreaded to face over this action, Red was surprised to find that the girl pressed against him was making no effort to break free from his grasp. Rather, she was leaning in toward the kiss they shared, eyes closed as her hands clutched gently at Red's scarlet shirt.

"Happy Valentine's Day Red, won't you be my Valentine?" she breathed.

To hell with the others, and damnation to the questions of how the slight age and height differences that caused it to be in confusion to come about; Red held in his arms the very woman who had occupied so many of his thoughts, the one who had slowly taken over every corner of his heart to the point that he feared he would go mad.

While a soft hum of content echoed through their kiss from the beautiful Ice climber, Red slowly pressed the girl's back to the bed again, his heart soaring at the idea that, this time when he did so, Nana's arms circled his neck.

As Red carefully pulled the loose, unzipped parka from his friend's body to discard it on the floor and Nana's lips touched his in their second kiss, hips arching to meet his, a single thought breezed through his mind.

_'To be linked with the scene of your smile makes me feel so very in love with you... Best Valentine's day ever.'_

* * *

YAY! I'm glad that I'm done! It depends on how dirty your mind is to think of what happens next... snog or sex.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! OR HAPPY SINGLE AWARENESS DAY! AND MOST OF ALL... GONG XI FA CHAI! HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! May the year of the tiger be a great day for you!

The moral of the story... lust doesn't solve anything. Love does! Makes ya feel better! HUZZAH! I think that's what I conveyed... meh.

Now, read and see what all the other human females were doing in the alternate fic Pure pink rain

Now REVIEW!!!


End file.
